poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Fusion Time Part 3 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for It's Fusion Time Part 3. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Aikko: Everyone, Good News! Dean Cadance: What is it, Aikko? Aikko: The Harmony Force Rangers won the first tournament. Shining Armor: That's great news, Aikko. Catrina: So, Which groups of Power Rangers are we taking with us? Scorpan: I nominate the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers to accompany us along with Matoombo, Itassis, Norg and Tenaya. Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope we win this one. Sunset Shimmer: We will, Twilight. Together. Ivan Ooze: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen to the Tournament of Ivan Ooze. Our first opponents for our challengers are the Space Ninjas, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus and Shimazu, Followed by Mesogog's henchman, Zeltrax and Emperor Grumm's General, Broodwing! Heckyl: I just don't understand why would Ivan Ooze take away an innocent baby such as Flurry Heart from her own parents. Dulcea: Because the Power of Love has flown within the Harmony Force Rangers, Ivan Ooze will stop at nothing until he has her either way for his own dark purpose. Dean Cadance: You're right, Dulcea. Ransik did chose them because of the Elements of Harmony. Shining Armor: And Twilight promised she'd never give up, Because other Power Rangers never did. Dulcea: Exactly, Shining Armor. This is why we must have faith in the Harmony Force Power Rangers. So, They took Dulcea's advice to never give up hope on Twilight or her friends. This episode begins when the rest of the Legendary Power Rangers, Dulcea, Jankenman, Aikko, Deker and Thorax make ready for their rescue mission to save Ransik. Dulcea: Is everyone ready? Thorax: We're ready, Dulcea. Deker: It's not going to be easy, But we must do what we can to save Ransik. Aikko: Are you ready, Jankenman? Jankenman: I'm always ready, Aikko. Ururun: Alright, Let's go. Koda: I hope Twiight and her friends okay. Tyler Navarro: Don't worry, Koda. We'll make sure of it. So, Everyone got into the portal and right into Ivan Ooze's lair. When they got here, Snide and Doomwing were here. Snide: Long time no see, Rangers. Doomwing: We've been expecting you. Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Moogers, Loogies, X Borgs, Bruisers, Kingsmen, Vivix, Spikeballs, Bashers, Rise! Zenowing: Thorax, Go with the others. We'll hold them off. Thorax: Okay, I will! So, The rescue team begin their search for Ransik's cell. Doomwing: We'll settle this later, Zenowing! Snide: That goes double for you, Heckyl. As Doomwing and Snide left to prepare their battle, The last groups of Legendary Power Rangers joined in the fight. Jayden Shiba: Everyone ready? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Jayden. Heckyl: In that case, It's Morphin' Time! The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Heckyl: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Ninja Steel! Power Reveal! Digit Cynth: Ninja Star! Gold Power Unveiled! The Energy Chaser Rangers: Let’s Chase Energy! Alex, Johnathan and Rex: Gold, Silver and Bronze! Energy On! The Unofficial Mega Rangers: Go Go Unofficial! Kyle: Unofficial! King Power! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Power! The T.Q.G. Rangers: T.Q.G.! On Track! Donnie and Conductor Ray Morrison: Train Power! All Aboard! The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! The Techno Force Rangers: Techno Force, Star Power Up! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl and Sue: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina and Serena: Spirit of Diamond and Pearl, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Cyan, Lime, Magenta, Vermilion and Sun Power, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 7: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Silver the Hedgehog: Spirit of Emerald, Telekinesis Unveiled! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! Kairi and Riku: Heart and Topaz, Powers Unite! Philmac: Spirit of Azure, Ranger Form! At last, The Remaining Legendary Power Rangers morphing sequences begin. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Ninja Steel Pink! Digit Cynth: Ninja Steel Gold! Clarabelle Watanabe: Ninja Steel Green! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Ethan Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Red Ranger! Max Powell: Energy Chaser, Blue Ranger! Zoey Martin: Energy Chaser, Yellow Ranger! Roger Johnson: Energy Chaser, Green Ranger! Melissa Nakamura: Energy Chaser, Pink Ranger! Alex: Energy Chaser, Gold Ranger! Jonathan: Energy Chaser, Silver Ranger! Rex: Energy Chaser, Bronze Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Energy Chasers! The Energy Chaser symbol appears. Kenny: Unofficial Red! Ellie: Unofficial Blue! Mandy: Unofficial Yellow! Jerry: Unofficial Green! Hilary: Unofficial Pink! Kyle: Unofficial King! John: Unofficial Orange! Rick: Unofficial Purple! Abby: Unofficial White! Maridan Duff: Black Lady Maridan! All together: Power Rangers Unofficial Mega! The Unofficial Mega symbol appears. Henry Fordham: T.Q.G. Red Ranger! Carlton Armstrong: T.Q.G. Blue Ranger! Rayna Cunningham: T.Q.G. Yellow Ranger! Dexter Holiday: T.Q.G. Green Ranger! Renee Cunningham: T.Q.G. Pink Ranger! Donnie Parkinson: T.Q.G. Orange Ranger! Conductor Ray Morrison: T.Q.G. Purple Ranger! Jerry Martin: T.Q.G. Silver Ranger! All together: Power Rangers T.Q.G.! The T.Q.G. symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! All together: For all times of need, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Jordan Watson: The Lion of the Star, Red Leo Ranger! Brian Ricardo: The Scorpion of the Star, Orange Scorpio Ranger! Tucker Wick: The Wolf of the Star, Blue Lupus Ranger! Tyson Parker: The Scale of the Star, Gold Libra Ranger! Melvin Stewart: The Bull of the Star, Black Taurus Ranger! Rex Riley: The God of the Star, Silver Ophiuchus Ranger! Mary Chen Howard: The Reptile of the Star, Green Lizard Ranger! Stephanie West: The Eagle of the Star, Pink Aquila Ranger! Kenneth Braddock: The Swordfish of the Star, Yellow Dorado Ranger! Altogether: Together with Courage and Love, Bring the Stars above, Power Rangers Techno Force! The Techno Force symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Future Sunset: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Future Starlight: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Sue Morris: Data Squad, Female Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Serena: Data Squad, Pearl Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Future Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Future Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Future Twilight: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Future Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Future Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Future Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Future Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Future Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Future Spike: Data Squad, Courage Ranger! Future Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Future Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Future Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Future Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Future Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Future Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Silver the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Emerald Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Kairi: Data Squad, Heart Ranger! Riku: Data Squad, Topaz Ranger! Philmac: Data Squad, Azure Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Robo Ruby: I am Robo Ruby, Protector of the Skies! Robo Sapphire: And I am Robo Sapphire, Protector of the Seas! Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire: Megaforce Cubs, Guardians of the Earth! The Megaforce symbol appears. Robbie Diaz: Untied we stand, Together we fight for earth! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Tyler Navarro: Get ready, Guys. It's about to get wild! Altogether: Yeah! Then, They fought off as many Foot Soldiers they can take down. Back with the rescue team, They searched for Ransik's cell. Diabolico: Keep searching, Ransik must not be harmed. Aikko: Right, Diabolico. Persian: Hey, Guys! Chokkin: We found him! Nadira: Daddy! Ransik: Nadira! What're you all doing here!? Guyan: We're here to rescue you. Jankenman: Okay, Stand back. (blasted Ransik's cell and shackles) Ururun: Aright! Pechakucha: You're free, Ransik. Ransik: We don't have much time before the last tournament ends, We must warn Twilight and the others. Back with Twilight and her friends, They were getting a reading from Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Guys, I'm getting a reading. Spike: That's great, Twilight. Rarity: Who was it? Mirage: Is that...? Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Is that you!? Ransik: (on the communicator) Rangers, Your plan so far got me free from imprisonment. Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik. We'll be back home as soon as the tournament is over. Ransik: (on the communicator) Alright, But be careful once you fight Ivan Ooze. I wish you luck, Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ransik. Over and out. At last, The Harmony Force Rangers begin their fight. Ivan Ooze: Welcome once again, Laddies and Gentlemen. Watch as the Harmony Force Power Rangers begin their final battle starting with their first opponents, Serrator and Admiral Malkor! With that said, Serrator and Admiral Malkor stepped forward getting ready to fight. Admiral Malkor: Let's hope you enjoy your battle, For it will be your last! Twilight Sparkle: That'll be the day, Malkor. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As the Harmony Force Rangers morphed, They begin their fight. Serrator: You girls will be destroyed on Ivan Ooze's behalf. Mirage: Think again, Serrator! The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, Sunset, Starlight Glimmer, Applejack, Rarity and Mirage: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Mirage: White Ranger! Dino Power! At last, They've activated their Dino Thunder Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Tyranno Power, Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Tricera Power, Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: Ptera Power, Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger! Spike: Brachio Power, Black Harmony Fusion Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Stego Power, Crimson Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Drago Power, White Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Tyranno and Brachio Power, Red and Black Harmony Fusion Ranger! Applejack: Tricera and Stego Power, Blue and Crimson Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: Ptera and Drago Power, Yellow and White Harmony Fusion Ranger! Mirage: Tyranno and Drago Power, Red and White Harmony Fusion Ranger! All together: Harmony Fusion Rangers Dino Thunder! The Harmony Force and Dino Thunder symbols appeared as they fought their battle. Admiral Malkor: We will crush you all! Rainbow Dash: Don't count on it, Moth Breathe! Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Mirage: Drago Dagger, Triple Elemental Tri Slash! With a few slashes, Malkor was getting weaker. Serrator: It ends now, Harmony Rangers! Twilght Sparkle: Oh we'll end this alright, Serrator. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Dinosaur Power Weapons and Z-Rex Blaster, Combine! Elemental Final Dino Blast! And with a full blast, Serrator and Malkor were brought down. Ivan Ooze: And the Harmony Force Rangers won the first match! With that said, Ivan was getting more upset at loosing the wager. After the next match, Twilight and her friends were getting ready for the next round. Twilight Sparkle: Everyone, Let's make ready for the next match against Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and their Armada Generals. We don't rest until Flurry Heart is saved from Ivan Ooze's Lair. Altogether: Right! Soon enough, Ivan Ooze begin announcing the next match. Ivan Ooze: For the next match, Laddies and Gentlemen. The Harmony Force Rangers are up against the Armada Princes, Prince Vekar and Prince Vrak and their Generals, Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker! Prince Vekar: It ends now, Harmony Force Rangers! Prince Vrak: And this time, Our father's death will be avenged! Twilight Sparkle: That'll be the day, Vrak. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! And the fight is on, As they fought hard with all of their might. Prince Vrak: You really think you're a match for the remaining Armada? Prince Vekar: You're all a bunch of multi colored nuisance! Twilight Sparkle: We'll see about that, Vekar. The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue! The Mane 9: Lightspeed Rescue! Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Starlght and Spike: Titanium Power! And the Harmony Force Rangers became their Lightspeed Rescue Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Red Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Pinkie Pie: Blue Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Applejack: Green Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Fluttershy: Yellow Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Rarity: Pink Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Rainbow Dash: Titanium Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Sunset Shimmer: Red and Titanium Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Starlight Glimmer: Blue and Titanium Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Spike: Green and Titanium Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! Mirage: Blue and Green Lightspeed Harmony Fusion Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Harmony Fusion Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! And the Harmony Force and Lightspeed symbols appears as they begin their attack. Prince Vekar: Do you two think you're stronger the us!? Twilight Sparkle: Guess we'll have to find out, Vekar. Rescue Claw and Magic Drive Lance! Sunset Shimmer: Titanium Laser and Wisdom Drive Claws, Combine! Both: Rescue Elemental Attack! With a few attacks, Vrak and Vekar were getting weaker. Creepox: You're mine now! Spike: Not for long, Creepox. Courage Drive Vortex and Titanium Laser, Combine! Courage Full Blast! And one blast weakened Creepox, Spike felt stronger then ever. Bigs: You're going to be sorry for messing with us mutants of pollution! Rarity: Not to day, Bigs. Rescue Injector and Generosity Drive Slammer! Generosity Smash! And one smash has caused Bigs to go weaker. Bluefur: I'm going to take you on! Pinkie Pie: Oh Yeah, Bring it! Laughter Drive Baton and Rescue Laser! Laughter Rescue Strike! With a few blasts and hits, Bluefur was getting more weaker. Levira: Give it up, You're no match for me! Starlight Glimmer: We never give up, Levira. Titanium Laser, Battle Axe Mode and Hope Drive Sword, Combine! Hope Titanium Slash! With one slash, Levira was getting weaker. Damaras: The tie has come for you to be destroyed! Fluttershy: I don't think so, Damaras. V-Lancer and Kindness Drive Geyser! Kindness Blast! With one blast, Damaras was getting more weaker. Argus: This is the end for you! Spike: Think again, Argus. Titanium Laser and Courage Drive Vortex, Combine! Courage Titanium Blast! And with one blast, Argus was getting weaker. Redker: Emperor Mavro will be avenged! Mirage: Don't count on it, Redker. Let's put'em together, Guys! The Harmony Force Rangers: Rescue Bird and Adventure Power Harmony Weapons, Combine! Prince Vekar: Impossible! The Harmony Force Rangers: And fire! With one blast, The remaining Armada were brought down. Ivan Ooze: Impossible, They've even took down the remaining Armada! Back with the rescue team and Ransik, They had to find an exit from Ivan's Lair. Ransik: Let's go, We must leave at once! Suddenly, They were caught by some of Ivan Ooze's Generals from after a few matches. Choobo: Going somewhere, Ransik? Jindrax: Back off, You bunch of goons! Zeltrax: You will not escape with our prisoner! Just as Leia came behind, Thorax notice her about to kill Nadira. Thorax: Nadira, Watch out! With one blast of Leia's staff, Thorax was knocked out unconscious. Nadira: Thorax! Ururun: Oh no! Guyan: Thorax got hit. Leia: You'll pay for interfering, Fool! I'll be back! Just as the villains left, Ransik was concern for Thorax's condition. Ransik: We must get him to safety! Zen-Aku: Right, Ransik! Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira. We'll save him. Nadira: I hope you're right, Daddy. Soon, Thorax was taken to safety. Then, Jankenman and Aikko work their magic giving the Power Rangers new powers. Jankenman: Ready, Aikko? Aikko: Ready, Jankenman. Jankenman: (uses his Janken Wand) Janken Wand! Janken full power! Janken powers, Gather all the energy! Aikko: (uses her Flower Wand) Flower Wand! Please give the Power Rangers with more power, Now! Back with Twilight and her friends, They begin their next fight. Ivan Ooze: Laddies and Gentlemen, For our next battle, The Harmony Force Power Rangers are up against Sledge and his gang of bounty hunters, Poisandra, Curio, Fury, Wrench, Snide, Doomwing and Singe! Sledge: I hope you're ready for your ultimate defeat, Harmony Force Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Not just yet, Sledge. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As they Morph, They begin their fight. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's power up, Mighty Morphin Style! The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin! It's Morphin' Time! At last, They transformed into their Mighty Morphin Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Mighty Morphin Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Spike: Mighty Morphin Black Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Mighty Morphin Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: Mighty Morphin Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: Mighty Morphin Pink Harmony Fusion Ranger! Applejack: Mighty Morphin Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Mighty Morphin Red and Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Mighty Morphin Black and Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Mighty Morphin Blue and Green Harmony Fusion Ranger! Mirage: Mighty Morphin Red and Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Altogether: Mighty Morphin Harmony Fusion Rangers! The Harmony Force and Mighty Morphin symbols appears as they attack. Sledge: Even with your Fusion Mode, You're no match for us! Twilight Sparkle: We'll see about that, Sledge. Magic Sword and Power Sword, Double Slash! With one slash, Sledge was getting weaker. Doomwing: You two are way out of your league this time! Snide: It's time we end this! Spike: Mirage: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts